What the hell do you think you're doing!
by sqauddleduck
Summary: What might have happened if Cam had fired Bones all those years ago when she first came to the Jeffersonian. One-shot. Little bit of drama and a lot of BB, oh and a high speed chase :D


**Just a reminder: this is set BEFORE I liked Cam. I wrote this a long time ago, 2 seasons ago in fact, and just found it again so thought "Hey, why not post it?" :) hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: Bones character's not mine etc etc.**

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Who are you to waltz into _my_ lab, take a job meant for _me_ and then turn around and fire me!?" Brennan screamed across the platform at a smug–looking Cam.

To anyone else they would have seen anger in her crystal blue eyes, but Booth knew her better. He didn't see anger; he saw the true emotions that were hidden. He saw hurt and pain. The helplessness that swept over him because of this was agonizing.

"I'm in charge! I'm the one that makes the decisions now , not you. And my first decision as your boss is that you are fired. I won't have one of my team having an attitude and superiority complex like you do." Dr Sarayon kept her cool, her voice was icy and she held her chin high and her posture straight. She showed complete control but on the inside she still feared what Brennan was capable of.

"Fine!" Brennan's voice had lowered slightly.

"But just so you know, they will never be your team." She finished calmly. Brennan turned on her heel and was met by the sorrowful eyes of her 3 other squints and Booth. Angela stepped forward to try and touch her arm but Brennan quickly moved out of reach.

"Don't Ange…" Brennan voice was no longer full of rage but filled with controlled emotions. They shared a meaningful look as silent tears slipped from Angela's eyes. Brennan hated seeing her best friend upset but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

All four pairs of eyes that focused on Brennan were begging her to stay and each of them portrayed their sadness.

Brennan quickly descended the stairs and unbuttoned her lab coat as she took strong powerful strides towards the door. As she passed the security guard she ripped of the lab coat and threw it at him.

Booth watched and quickly pulled himself out of his stunned state. Cam met his eyes and received the coldest look she had ever been given by him, she had once seen the warmth in his eyes but after the previous events of the day she knew she would never see that look in his eyes again. Cam watched as he chased after Brennan and was followed by the squints who had all sent death-glares in her direction. She had burnt a lot of important bridges the second she fired Brennan.

When Booth reached Brennan she was fumbling with her car keys and sobbing quietly. Booth reached out and rubbed the back of her shoulder. She spun round and instead off falling into his arms she pushed him away sharply and got into her car, slamming the door in his face. She hit reverse, spun the car round with a hand-break turn and sped off as the tires screeched on the car park gravel. Booth stood feeling helpless again as he watched his best friend and partner drive away from him. He knew that after everything that had just happened her walls would be back and reinforced with military style protection.

He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly and turned to see Angela sobbing into Hodgins' shoulder and Zach stood looking confused and speechless.

Booth took one last look at them and headed straight to his SUV. There was no way he was going to risk letting her drive in the state she was in.

Brennan looked in her rear-view mirror as she heard the sirens, and of course; it was Booth's large SUV that was following. She forced her foot further down on the accelerator and hoped she could outrun his bulky vehicle. Booth realized she was trying to outrun him and pushed his foot down further on the accelerator pedal as well.

"She's gonna kill herself…" Booth muttered to himself as he glanced at the speedometer that was now reading, 130 mph.

He pushed the pedal down further and went to overtake her. Booth didn't recognize his surroundings and at the speed they were going he couldn't see anything but a blur out of the side windows. Booth felt a great sense of relief when he realized that the road they were on was deserted.

He was finally able to overtake and once he had gained some distance he broke heavily and spun the car so it was blocking the road. Brennan immediately hit the brakes and stopped just a few meters before she hit Booth's SUV.

She flung the door open and stormed towards Booth who was waiting for her in the middle of the road.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Brennan was screaming for the second time within one hour.

"ME?! Oh that's rich coming from the person who could have just killed herself!" Booth was immediately angry and was about to start fighting back was his words.

"What does it matter if I do Booth!? It's not like anything matters anymore!" Brennan's voice held her anger.

Booth took a step forward and was stood dangerously close to her.

"You don't mean that." He ground out.

"Yes. I. Do." She replied with a mixture of smugness and arrogance in her voice.

"What about me Bones? Huh? You ever thing about me or the squints when you blew up at Cam? You didn't even stop to think of the consequences it would have on the team." Booth was completely pissed off and she knew it. He moved closer and was using his height against her. He held his stance and placed his hands on his hips waiting for her reply.

Brennan was lost for words for a second when she said something that would really piss Booth off.

"What do you care Booth? I'm surprised you're not on her side, considering you slept with her. And as for the squints, it wasn't all that long ago that you did nothing but insult us, just because we have a higher IQ than your own." Brennan bit back with her words.

"Way out of line, Temperance. That was cold and you know it." He stared her down as the hurt in his eyes turned back to anger. He saw regret flash through her eyes but as soon as he saw it, it was gone again, replaced only by indifference.

"God Bones! What is your problem!?" Booth threw up his hands and turned and paced away from her, his hand flew to his forehead and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You really want to know Booth?" She asked in disbelief. She crossed her arms over her chest and lent on her right foot with her hip jutting out to one side.

"Yes!" Booth turned and shouted towards her. He strode back towards her and kept walking until she was backed up against the side of his SUV. His hands slammed against the SUV either side of her face.

"Tell me." He leaned down to her ear to speak and lowered his voice that almost sounded like a growl. Brennan felt chills run down her spine and looked up to meet eyes. They were the mirror image of her own, filled with stubbornness, frustration and an underlying desire.

She reached up until her lips were inches away from Booth's and whispered.

"You." At that one word Booth also felt chills run through him and had to inhale deeply to keep his cool. It wasn't as good an idea as he had first thought because all he could smell was Brennan and it drove him crazy. The electricity between them was tangible and Booth fought for control to prevent himself from slamming her up against the side of the SUV there and then and crushing his lips against hers.

"Why me?" He breathed. Brennan sighed quietly and leant back against the SUV before answering.

"Because…you know me. More than I would like you to sometimes. You know exactly how I'm feeling by just looking at me. I've never spent so much time around someone like you before Booth. You…Ugh! It's just…It's hard to explain. I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else before, ever, and that…well…that scares me." Brennan's eyes were no longer filled with the anger or lust she felt before. They contained only anxiousness and vulnerability.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling that way, Temperance." Booth's voice had softened as he looked down at her with warm eyes and a small lopsided smile that he reserved only for her. He moved his hand towards her face and brushed away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's only me, nothing to be afraid off." Booth's smile grew and Brennan found herself smiling too. She sniffed and laughed quietly.

"What?" Booth asked gently.

"I don't have a job." Brennan tried desperately to keep her voice neutral but it cracked half way through her sentence.

"But why are you laughing?" Booth looked at her puzzled.

"Because if I don't then I'll cry." She tried to smile but a small sob escaped her lips.

"Oh Bones..." Booth pulled her to him and rubbed her back.

"We'll get you your job back Bones. Shhh, it's gonna be ok." Booth reassured her as he ran his hand through her hair comfortingly.

Brennan looked up from where her head rested on Booth's chest.

"Maybe you can seduce Cam to get my job back." She tried to joke lightly but Booth's face fell.

"Bones…" He warned.

"Sorry. Too soon for jokes then?" She smiled a little.

"Just a little bit, but nice try" He returned the smile though and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And anyway, I'd pick hangin' out with you over sleeping with her any day." His smile was broader now and held much more charm.

"Good, 'cause I'd rather hang out with you than sleep with her too." Booth burst into laughter and Brennan grinned. Booth placed his hands either side of her face.

"You, Temperance Brennan, are incredible." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and they shared one of "Those" looks. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thump and kissed her lips softly. Brennan's lips moved gently over his, the kiss wasn't demanding or lustful but instead it was sweet and perfectly tender. The partners felt the tension of the day wash away as they held on to one another and shared one of their most intimate and powerful moments.

* * *

**Well that's all folks hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
